Oh MY God Truth Or Dare
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: this will have whoever you want to put in it and if you wnat truth then put you wnat truth or dare in the review. SO let's see what trouble we can get the boys into.
1. Truth o Dare Anyone

"Everyone is here and wondering why they are here. Are you going to tell me why we are here?" Dark asked Sin.

"Tonight is the night Dark. The night that I have been planning for months now. The night we get the guys drunk and get them to play truth and dare while we tape it. I can't wait to see what happens. Go out and get them all what they want. Use E I know that she won't mind helping. SBM is going to help me out for a moment. I'm writing all the truth and dares on slips of paper and place them in hats." Sin said to her and Dark smiled.

Sin knew that what she was doing was going to bring a pay back on her but she really didn't care. Not after what they did to her anyways. The blond hair thing was still with her even thought at the moment her hair was purple because that was what she wanted and she had no one to answer to anymore made it even better.

"Alright I got all the so called truths done. What else do you need me to do for you?" SBM aka Missy said to her and she smiled.

"Just go help Dark and E. I know that the guys have to be driving them crazy now." Sin said before she went back to writing dares.

Dark was standing with her hands on her hips when Missy walked out and she knew that she was pissed. "I swear to god Dave that I will cut your hands off Dave next time that you touch my ass."

"But you have such a nice ass and only Kane and Kiz get it. It just isn't fair." Dave said to her.

"Kane is in deep shit and he knows it and Kiz gets it because he is the one that I want. You aren't so hands off asshole." Dark growled before some music came on and the sounds of the doors locking was heard before Sin walked out from behind a curtain.

"Look at this all the contestants are here and from what I hear they are ready to play. So everyone get around the large table in front of the stage and get ready for adult truth or dare." Sin said and all of them moaned.


	2. Matt

**I know it isn't rally great yet but I promise you that it ill get better. I'm just tying to do comedy and it's hard not to be perverted when you are a comlpetely preverted person so bare with me and It will ge longer and better. I Swear or you can beat me with anything that you want to. Luv Sin!!!**

**Taker: Anyone touch her and I will go off.**

**Sin: Taker we have been trough tis once already. You are no longer my man and that means you can't d anything about it or anything else that happens to me. So stop.**

**Taker: You will be mineonce again and we all kow this so stop playng and come her little girl.**

**Sin: This little girl is about to go ..... I'm not going there right now enjoy the story.**

**I own no one but Sin and the plot so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Matt Hardy.... Truth or Dare?**

Sin walked back and forth in front of the table that the men were sitting at. "Why are you doing this to us Sin?"

"Easy because I can. Don't you see that I can get away with this because that is what I do. I do what I want and I get people back when I need to and you all are being got back for one thing or another. Mar, Glen and Jeff are for the fucking blond hair, Shawn and Hunter for the pink hair the next day and the rest of you for other reasons. You should know why you are here and if you don't you soon will know." Sin said to them and they all moaned because they knew that she was right.

"Alright I pick who goes first and tonight it's going to be Matt Hardy to start the game. Matt...Truth or Dare?"

Everyone looked at him as she laughed at the look on his face. "Dare." He said to her.

She picked a dare out of the hat. Then she looked at it and then at him. Matt Hardy your dare is to give Chris Jericho a lap dance and strip while you are doing it!"

"WHAT?" They both screamed at the same time.

"After last night I don't believe it should be a problem now should it?" She asked them both and they both looked at her shocked.

"We know everything every single one of you does no matter when or where you do it. You should know that by now." Dark said with an evil laugh.

"Esha get the music for me please?" Sin called to the newest sister of the group.

"Sure thing Sin!" Esha said to her before the speakers around the room started blaring out Smack That.

"Come on Matt you have to do it for the whole song." Sin called to him as she sat down on stage Indian style.

Dark was in the back corner covering her mouth as he walked over to where Chris was trying to hide her huge smile. I knew she would like this one but I was hoping it that it would have been Mark's Dare. It would serve him right if it had been. Matt looked at Sin and she smiled sweetly at him.

Matt straddled Chris and the boys around the table did cat calls to him as he started to dance and take off his shirt first. "Slow down Matt or you are going to naked for a long time."

He glared at her and she laughed as he dipped backwards before he pretended to hump Chris's leg. "I think he has done this before."

Matt gave Dave the middle finger as he slowly took off one shoe and then dipped down to take the other shoe off.

When he was done with the dare Sin looked at him and smiled. "You have to sit through six rounds naked!"

"Now pick someone else Hardy so we can get this game on a roll." Sin said to him as he growled at her.

That caused a smile to spread on his face and he looked over at the table. "Dave truth or Dare?"


	3. Dave

**Dave…Truth or Dare?**

Dave looked at Matt and then at Sin not knowing what was safe. If she had fucked up dares he knew that she had fucked up truths too and that was something that he didn't need at the moment. There was so much that he didn't want anyone to know about him so he sucked it up and said. "Dare."

Sin smiled as she picked a slip of paper out of the dare hat and looked at it. The light in her eyes didn't make him happy and he knew that he would hate what he had to do. "Dave your dare is to get "I'm Esha's Bitch airbrushed tattooed on your body where it can be seen and wear it for a week. And don't worry Shannon will do that for you won't you lover boy?"

"Keep your hands to yourself Sin that one is mine." SBM said to her and she laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have never seen you so happy before." Sin said to her and she smiled.

"I don't fucking think so. Better pick another one because I won't be doing this." Dave said to her.

"Oh boy my favorite part of the game. See I have something that I know you don't want anyone to see from all of you and I will show it if you don't play the game. If you want to try me then I'll just go and get your favorite little toy Dave. And believe me they would love to know what it is." Sin said to him and he paled.

"How did you know about that?" He asked her and she just smiled.

"I know about everything Dave. Haven't you learned about that by now?" She asked him as Shannon got ready for his tattoo.

"This just isn't right and you know it. I don't even know this chick and you want me to get that tattooed on my abs and wear it for a week. That is just wrong and you know it."

"Oh poor baby. I'll make it up to you tonight how about that?" She asked him and he looked at her.

"How is that?" He asked her and she smiled.

"You'll see." She said to him before he went and sat down beside Shannon and took off his shirt.

"Oh and Dave you get to pick who to ask. Shannon is off limits for now. So you have to choose from the table and they can't be asked after they ask you." She said to him.


	4. Glen

**Glen…Truth or Dare?**

"Glen truth or dare?" Dave asked him and he looked at Sin.

"Truth." Glen said to her and she smiled an evil smile.

"Our first truth of the night boys. I wonder how it's going to turn out." She said as she dug through the truth hat.

When she pulled one out and looked at it her eyes got big and she smiled at him. "E get the lie detector for me."

"On my way." She said as she wheeled it out from behind the curtain.

"Come on up Glen." She said to him and Glen shook his head.

"I don't think you want me to go there do you?" Sin asked him.

"You wouldn't." He said to her.

"Oh I would and you know it." She said to him and he got up and walked onto the stage.

When he sat down in the chair E hooked him up to the lie detector with a huge smile. "Ask him a few questions to make sure that it is working."

"Have you slept with Sin?" E asked him.

"Yes." He said to her and she nodded.

"Do you miss her?" E asked him.

"Yes." He said to her and she smiled a huge smile at Sin.

"It's working." She said to her.

"Now for your truth." Sin said to him as she stepped in front of him.

"What male in this room has the best ass?" She asked him and he looked at her in horror.

"You can't make me answer that question." He said to her.

""Yes I can." She said to him.

"Show them I don't care!" He growled to her and she laughed.

"I knew that you would say that so I came up with something even better for you Glen. Esha go and get it." Sin said to her and she jetted backstage.

"Mark, Jeff I will need your assistance for this." Sin said to them as Esha came back with a black hang bag.

Mark and Jeff made their way up to the stage and surrounded Glen. "Now Glen either you answer the question or Mark and Jeff are going to force you into your new ring outfit. Esha please show him what we have picked out for him."

Esha unzipped the bag and everyone but Glen started to laugh. "I will not wear that!!!"

"Then answer the question." She said as she eyed the candy cane stripped outfit.

Glen shut his eyes and looked away from all the guys and said. "Mark has the nicest ass here."

Esha looked at the lie detector and nodded. "He is telling the truth."

Everyone of the guys were laughing their asses off as Esha unhooked him from the detector. "I will never forgive you for this Sin."

"Sweetie it's all for fun." She said to him.

"Yeah for you." He muttered before he jumped off the stage and went back to his seat.

"So I have the nicest ass huh?" Mark asked him.

"Fuck you Mark." Glen growled and Mark started to roll on the floor.

"Glen likes Taker's ass!" Jeff shouted and they all cracked up again.

"Jeff… Truth or dare?" Glen growled out and Jeff paled.


	5. Jeff

**Jeff…Truth or Dare?**

Jeff looked like he was about to be sick when he turned to look at Glen to see that evil smile on his lips. "That was just wrong."

"Now this is what I call payback." Glen said to him as Jeff looked at Sin to see a sweet and innocent look on her face. He knew then that hell was about to rain down on him.

"Dare." Jeff said to her and she smiled as she reached into the dare hat and dug through it to get a good one.

When she pulled out the dare she knew that this one was going to cause problems. "Jeff your dare is to…. I dare you to pole dance for the guys in the middle of the table in this!!!"

SBM came out holding a thong panty and bra set with a huge smile on her face. To top it all off it was hot pink! "There is no fucking way that you will ever get me into that."

"Really?" She asked him.

"Damn right." He said to her and she disappeared back stage.

Hey Dark I can't find the one for Jeff!" Sin called out.

"It's the one with the red and blue bag in the corner!!!" Dark called to her.

"Found it!" She called back a few seconds later.

"Well since we have our first refusal on a dare it's time to up the game and bring a little truth to light. Everyone this is what Jeff sleeps with every night!!!" Sin said as she yanked out a my little pony that was pink with braids in its hair.

Jeff looked like he was about to die as he got up to get it back. "You wouldn't want to do that Jeff after all I don't think Skittles would like to be burnt now do you?"

Jeff shook his head no and sat back down as Sin patted the horse's head. All the guys around him were dying of laughter and he knew that he would never live it down that he sleeps with a my little pony. Mark looked at him and pointed. "Look at the little girl!!!"

Jeff's eyes flashed and he looked at Mark. "Mark…Truth or Dare?"

**Author's Note: Don't worry Jeff will get his in due time so don't think that I let him off easy I'm just building up to a really good dare.**


End file.
